


Flirts Base

by not_slinkee



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Fluff, Probably who knows, XReader, dan/reader, fluff for sure, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_slinkee/pseuds/not_slinkee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan's friend cancels on him, he invites you to go along with him to a Baseball game. You don't follow sports, but he said he wanted to hang out so... Here you are. Here, but very confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Oh look I'm alive and finally posting a Danfiction instead of a ...Barryfiction? Doesn't work as well. Anyways. Here's this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirts Base

     "What? Oh damn, man! Congrats. Yeah, no it's cool, I'll get someone else for the extra. Yeah, no, it's cool." You heard Dan pacing around the Grump Space on the phone while you sat patiently on the couch, awaiting your time-slot. You had joined the Grumps pretty recently. At first, you had come in as a guest, but you enjoyed the experience quite a bit, and asked to come back any chance you got. Arin decided after a little while of this that you should just be a part of the team, and come on whenever you wanted. Of course, you didn't mind one bit. So, here you sat, waiting to play something- you were not told what- with Dan.

     You were pulled from your thoughts as Dan sat beside you with a sigh. "Everything okay?" You asked. "I heard some congratulations, so it can't be all bad." You smiled over at him, earning a small chuckle. "Yeah, it's fine just-" He was interrupted by Suzy and Brian emerging from their recording session. "Is it our turn now?" Dan asked, looking up at Suzy as she walked past. "Yep. 'S all yours." She stated matter-of-factly. With this, the two of you stood and headed into the recording room.

      Dan, without continuing his sentence from before, began setting up. "Don't look the game is a surprise." He told you. You rolled your eyes and looked down at your phone, checking your email. He plopped beside you on the couch, and began writing down the title of the game, and writing the start time. "Okay, welcome everybody!" He greeted. "Are you ready (Y/N)?" He asked with excitement. "You can look now." You navigated your gaze to the screen in front of you as a smile slid across your face. "It's your favorite game!" He announced... and he was right. "Did someone send this in?" You asked, grinning. "No, I went and got it." He responded.

     He had gone out of his way to get your favorite game for your first recording together. He's way too sweet. "Are you excited??" He asked with comedic enthusiasm. "This is, uh" He began talking to the audience "This is (Y/N)'s first recording as AN OFFICIAL GRUMP!" He seemed more excited about this fact than even you... And that says something. You laughed and turned back to the screen, growing impatient. "So are we gonna play or what?" You looked up at the tall male. "God, bossypants." He scoffed as he started the game. "Wait no you know what? You play. It's your favorite, so here." He handed you the controller. "Oh. Okay then." 

    "Oh, shit!" He perked up in his seat again. "What?" You looked over. "It's been like two hours and I just realized I never finished what I was saying before we came in here." He looked over at you, bundled in blankets, as he is known to do. "Oh, yeah, I totally forgot!" You laughed. "Do you wanna finish, or wait between recordings" You asked. "Oh, no, uh... It's not personal or anything like that, I was just gonna say that my buddy, Jeremy, canceled on me. We were gonna go to a game- a baseball game." He explained. "I heard you say congrats about something. What was that about?" You glanced over at him, then back at the game. "He's havin' a baby!" He said excitedly. "He is? Damn, I didn't even know that was possible." You teased. "Nooo, you know what he means. His  _wife_ is having the baby." He laughed. 

    "Nah, but really, that's super awesome!" You responded. "Less awesome the timing, though. What are you gonna do with the extra?" He shrugged, but then paused. "Hey, you know what? Why don't you come with me?" He grinned at you. "Me? W-Well I mean, I don't really follow sports. I'd be no fun to drag around something like that." You chuckled. "Oh, come on. I didn't even pay for the tickets. Jeremy did. So it's not like I'm wasting money. It's just a chance to hang out." You perched your lips in thought. "Yeah okay." You nodded. "I still think you'd have more fun with someone who actually watches baseball." He raised his arms in victory. "Yeaah! You'll be into sports eventually. I'm determined." He stated. "If you say so." What a goofball.


End file.
